


your silence, simple, as a ring  汝之静默，简如指环

by Y_Pu239



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Pu239/pseuds/Y_Pu239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这仅仅是个意外。这完全就只是Enjolras的无心之举；前一秒，他还咄咄逼人地站在Grantaire面前，鼻尖几乎要撞上鼻尖；后一秒，他就把手环到了Grantaire腕上，它们的长骨在他指间屈曲转动。</p>
            </blockquote>





	your silence, simple, as a ring  汝之静默，简如指环

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your silence, simple, as a ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892250) by [arriviste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arriviste/pseuds/arriviste). 



> 　　Il ne faut pas toucher aux idoles: la dorure en reste aux mains.
> 
> 　　― Gustave Flaubert, 包法利夫人

    第一次，这仅仅是个意外。这完全就只是Enjolras的无心之举；前一秒，他还咄咄逼人地站在Grantaire面前，鼻尖几乎要撞上鼻尖；后一秒，他的就把手环到了Grantaire腕上，它们的长骨在他指间屈曲转动。

 

　　Grantaire练过搏击，他本可以轻而易举地挣脱束缚，用不着考虑哪怕一秒。但他没有。他猛地沉默下来，而Enjolras离得那么近，甚至能听出Grantaire呼吸节奏的微妙变化，看见他睫毛的低垂，低垂——直到那两抹阴影突兀地悬于面颊。

 

　　他松开了手，困惑不已。Grantaire露出一个灿烂的、挑衅的微笑，仿佛在说：几秒前的沉默其实也战意暗涌——能算得上是对决，因此，他已经靠沉默胜了Enjolras一局。于是他们又继续争执下去。

 

　　而到了第二次，这就很难被称作是“意外”了。

 

　　Enjolras正慷慨激昂地宣讲着让皮里哀代替拉斐特继任议会首相的重要性；看似只是新王换旧王，但事实却远不止如此，它的意义远比那更加深远。奥尔良披上锦衣，也许比波旁的更加华美，但它们其实全是一丘之貉，奥尔良也同样也是一只蛀虫——甚至比波旁更丑恶，因为他总是作出一副纯洁无辜的表情，却往往在如今这种紧要关头上露出本性。拉斐特是那些恭恭敬敬 _邀请_ 奥尔良来继位的蠢货之一，他是位温和宽厚的自由主义者、一个正派的人，而现在，快来看看他的下场吧；没有别的解释，奥尔良想要用铁腕推进统治，想要消灭一切可能燃起的抗争，用他的刺刀，用他的子弹——

 

　　余光中，他看见Grantaire正点着头，满脸嘲讽，像某种精神错乱的节拍器般把握着时机，把下颚敲在每一处最让Enjolras引以为豪的论点上。简直恼人透顶。而更令人气愤的是：一会儿之后他就会发现，一方面，Grantaire嘲讽着，另一方面，Grantaire又的的确确把Enjolras的每句话都铭记在心，仔细到足以使那些句子调转矛头，反过来针对Enjolras自己。他们争执，而争执结束以后，他又会摆出一副心不在焉、仿佛叫嚣着“驳倒Enjolras不费吹灰之力”的表情来。

 

　　紧接着，Grantaire又会驱走他身上那只嘲讽一切以吸引注意的幽灵。他既没有转头看向Enjolras，也不屑于打断他的讲话，只是倾身去够一瓶酒。Enjolras伸出手来，阻止了他。

 

　　演讲继续，他一一击中要点，临到结束时，他已能看出：自己赢得了民心。他们会在路易斯·菲利普虚伪的允诺下保持警惕，他们会看穿他穿在身上的伪饰的调停者外皮，他们会唾弃他面具下那头保皇党的恶狼——无论它怎样藏匿。

 

　　他总结陈辞，然后和往常一样望向Grantaire，想看看他的态度如何。

 

　　直到这时，他才意识到，自己自始至终都握着Grantaire的手腕，而桀骜不驯的Grantaire竟然允许了他。他吓了一大跳，立刻松开了手，Grantaire眨了两下眼睛，看起来就和他一样震惊。

 

　　“请你注意，”Enjolras动动舌头，像个傻瓜。他保持同一个动作太久，手臂上筋肉酸痛；尴尬反倒成了救星，叫他急中生智，决定假装那动作是自己有意为之。于是Enjolras毫不留情地补充道：“如果你执意要继续用你的酒精来污染我们的会议，就别怪我接着采取行动。因为我非得阻止你不可。”

 

　　Grantaire没有回答，反倒伸出手去抓酒瓶，把Enjolras的话当做过耳烟云。他用那种神情挑衅着Enjolras，叫他想要反击，但这次情况不同——Enjolras没有阻止他。会议已经结束，他再也无权干涉Grantaire的私人生活，即使他正十分粗鲁地含着酒瓶口畅饮，让酒浆顺瓶颈直接流进喉咙，甚至都懒得给自己拿个杯子。

 

　　他皱起眉头，转向一旁。但他仍能在视野的边缘里看见Grantaire，后者正摩挲着自己的手腕，那块皮肤似乎就是Enjolras方才紧紧握过的地方。他描摹着腕上不复存在的环状痕迹，就像囚犯伸手触摸摘下镣铐后渐渐褪去的红痕，他眉眼间的神色几近虔诚。

 

　　也许Enjolras应该更在意这件事，也许，但他太忙了；他得对付学校课程还有考试还有会议还有示威游行，他得对付不再低头顺从而是充满愤怒的街道，他得对付奥尔良派人士的愚蠢行为，对付他们不经大脑的以怨报德——

 

　　所以他没有多想。但等到接下来的那一次，当Grantaire再次用魔鬼的主张点燃他的怒火，Enjolras把他尚不成熟的念头付诸了行动，猛地握住了Grantaire的手腕，看着他忽然变得哑口无言，已经出口一半的反驳也不知怎地消失殆尽。顷刻间，他像中邪一般改变了姿态：好战者成了情人，斗鸡放下翎毛，变成了一只斑鸠。

 

　　Grantaire总是能点燃他潜藏的怒火。其他任何人都做不到这件事，而Enjolras对其他任何事的仇恨程度也胜不过这点。现在他却发现，自己仅仅用上两根手指，去触摸Grantaire的手腕——就能让他颤抖不止；当他折过指节将之握起，在指尖之下，他能感到Grantaire的脉搏向上抵住皮肤、隐隐颤抖，就像一只被困的飞蛾。有时，当Enjolras真正气得发狂，他会轻轻按下指甲以表达不快；他渐渐发现，自己握得越紧，Grantaire就愈发地不能动弹，而且会更加紧密地向他倾靠。

 

　　Enjolras渐渐对此习以为常，以致于变得行为频繁且不加意识，将拇指指腹全然无心地、爱抚一般掠过那平滑健康的皮肤，抬起眼就能与Grantaire的视线交汇，他紧紧盯过来的蓝眼里有种调和了黑暗与疯狂的紧张。

 

　　这是一种他跌跌撞撞、磕磕绊绊、一不小心就摸到个中道理的魔术，这种使Grantaire保持安静的诀窍。他本应更节制地使用它。至少，他应该把它限制在更私人的争吵里，限制于那些跟主要会议无关的对抗，限制进那些低声进行于桌面、不必担心会被偷听到的交谈。Grantaire更喜欢有观众来欣赏他对Enjolras的折磨，但观众并不是必需品。

 

　　在缪尚二层度过的某个夜里，他发觉自己已经做得太过：一个安静的晚上，他们的日程里只有兄弟间的欢宴酣饮。此时此地不存在战斗的理由，但Grantaire却像一壶即将沸腾的热水，拼命自找麻烦，无休无止地大发雷霆，唾弃完一个神圣理想后又猛冲向下一个。

 

　　“如果你依然不能端正行为，那就马上离开这里，*”Enjolras向他宣布，而Grantaire给予他一个最为灿烂的笑容，像小巷中的尖刀一样锐利。

 

　　“你要逼我走？尽管来试试啊，但你最终 _必定_ 会败下阵来。你比我高，这倒是真的，你体格不错、身材也匀称，这话也没人会反对——至少我绝不反对——可一旦真的到了拳击场上，我想赢你几回就能赢你几回，汗都用不着出一滴。”

 

　　“你身体上的力量或许的确强过你的理智，”Enjolras充满轻蔑，“但我根本就不稀罕那种胜利。”

 

　　“真丢脸啊，我倒想玩上一回合呢。咱们清清白白、实实在在地打上一架，只许肉搏——你知道什么叫肉搏吗，Apollo？”

 

　　其他人都看着他们，Grantaire笑得愈发嚣张，就好像他真的在挑战Enjolras，叫Enjolras脱下上衣，然后把缪尚变成某种他本人专属的格斗地狱。

 

　　Enjolras能听到：其他人正揣测着他的意思，开着玩笑，收集着押注，计算着概率，开起赌局。尤其是Courfeyrac，这个犹大，已经从胸口上的衣袋里取出记押注的小册子，又从Jehan那里借了一小截铅笔。

 

　　“到此为止吧！”他说得斩钉截铁。然后，他伸出手。

 

　　在那晚剩余的时间里，Grantaire都显得十分温顺，所有事情都顺利进行，集会再次充满了Enjolras所设想的议题，他们那位任性的常任顽童没有再次尝试大捅蜂窝。

 

　　当寂静的深夜变幻为初晨，ABC的伙伴们多数还在缪尚，虽然有几位已经陷进椅子抑或伏上桌面——进入了梦乡。音乐早已停止，火焰几近熄灭，也每每正是在这种时刻，Enjolras最能感受到朋友们亲密的友谊。这个世界上充满了那些太愚蠢、太愤懑或是太迂腐恶毒以至于对一切都漠不关心的人类，而他的朋友们却拥能有如此善心，恰好与他情意相投、思绪相通。

 

　　他满溢欢喜，甚至能把多余的善心分出一点儿，送给他的专属克星——后者此刻睡意正酣，将深色的鬃发埋进手臂之间。他的腕子被压在颈下，于是Enjolras凭借一两簇卷发满足了自己，将它们缠绕在指间，继续跟Bahorel与Feuilly讨论这座城市的风云变幻。

 

　　它们竟是如此富有弹性、顺滑得惊人，一次、两次，Enjolras被它们的柔软分了心；但天色已经不早，他也已经很疲劳，所有人都该回家好好睡上一觉了。

 

　　回到他们那处共享的居所后，Combeferre脱下外套，站在火炉旁。Courfeyrac，方才刚把一只迷迷糊糊的Marius推到Bossuet身上，叫他赶紧回家——跟随了Combeferre和Enjolras的脚步；如今又霸占了他们的扶手椅，八爪鱼般懒散地覆在上边，用一只胳膊勾起膝盖，另一条腿荡来荡去，打着节拍。

 

　　“权力之堕落，”Combeferre评论道，将双手轻轻扣在背后。起初，他似乎仅仅意于重拾在缪尚中断的话题，踱着步，周身散发出浓郁的学究气息，“我们谈过这个，谈过太多太多次，不是吗？当所有权力都集中在一人手里，他的身边又没有检察者、没有制衡者，使他能完全凭着自己的意愿挥舞权杖——权力就必定走上邪路。”

 

　　“容我来加个注解，”椅中的Courfeyrac说，“Grantaire不是你养的狗，Enjolras。你不能给他做随步训练*，叫他时刻紧跟在你脚边。”

 

　　他已经把话说得足够婉转，但本意是给予冲击——而且也的确达到了目的，瞬间给Enjolras狠狠掴上了一掌。最糟糕的是，这话在Enjolras脑中描摹出一幅不请自来的训练假想：Grantaire像猎犬般依偎在他的膝头，Gramtaire平时因紧张而弓起的身躯变得甜蜜、松弛，他半推半就，容许Enjolras爱抚他的鬃发。也许，Grantaire会从喉咙里轻哼几声——他的声音很好，低沉又纯粹，但他却只用这声音挑起狂暴的争吵、高唱粗俗的酒歌，何其浪费。也许，他会把视线转向Enjolras的手，亲吻他的掌心——

 

　　他的朋友们正注视着他。

 

　　“他变好了，”Enjolras自卫道，“他喝得更少，他不再频繁地把自己灌到不省人事，他也不再像从前那样持续地大喊大叫、吵架、寻衅滋事——”

 

　　“正是如此，”Courfeyrac挑起一边眉毛，“他不再是他自己了。”

 

　　Enjolras的辩白被截断，Courfeyrac使他无言以对，而现在又该轮到Combeferre进攻。

 

　　“这一切都是为了Grantaire个人的利益？”他问道，对这段谈话最初的主题表示怀疑，“这可不像是你会做的。此外，我认为，即使你的确心怀好意，你也毫不清楚自己正演着一出什么戏。”

 

　　“他当然不清楚啦，”Courfeyrac一边说，一边绝望地指向Enjolras，“看看他吧！他只是在黑暗里摸索，跌跌撞撞，像个毛头小子。”

 

 

　　“如果我做错了，那我现在就停止。”Enjolras说。他们谈论本无权干涉之事已经谈得够久。他们谈论 _这件事_ 已经谈得够久。这本应是心领神会、不可名状的，本应是半梦半幻而又全然隐秘的，是仅属于他和Grantaire的私人事务——他不喜欢别人来品头论足。“你们已经有力地纠正了我；我马上就来纠正自己。祝您们晚安。”

 

　　在那以后，他注意起自己的言行。Grantaire，他想怎么野蛮就怎么野蛮，想如何任性就如何任性，那是他的自由，而Enjolras不会去阻止他。又或者，当他再次被卷入无法回避的争辩，他也会小心翼翼地严守底线——他给自己划定了安全区域。就算Grantaire再次踞守在缪尚门外，给他一次难以轻易逃脱、难以全身而退的伏击，他也依旧会这样做。

 

　　“最最亲爱的Antinous，”Grantaire说，两片被酒浸红的嘴唇轻盈翘起，双眼却虎视眈眈，“你还没说明白自己的意思，就这么无牵无挂地从辩论里逃跑了？你本人？你这是病了吗？”

 

　　“我已经和你吵了一整晚，除此以外什么都没做，”Enjolras说，“你就没想过——我可能已经厌倦了吗？”

 

　　一个星期过去了，他依旧没有碰Grantaire，无论他是怎样地火星四溅、竖起满身尖刺，拼命迸出嘲讽以吸引注意；当他失败时，又会把自己灌到神志不清、只记得怎样卷进下一场争执，双眼却依旧无时无刻不落在Enjolras身上。某个夜里，他终于走出他俩此刻身处的咖啡厅，走到街上——然后和一位随机挑选的陌生人打起架来，巨大的躁狂声响一直传到缪尚二层，甚至盖过了音乐声。等到第二天，他再次出现时，眼睛周围衬着一圈擦伤，关节浮肿。

 

　　他被晒得微微发棕，给外表平添了几分粗野，像个工人；今夜他笑而露齿，没有剃须。这些元素组合出一头脱笼猛兽，狂野地跃动在Enjolras的瞳孔上。

 

　　看着他，Enjolras简直不敢相信：Combeferre和Courfeyrac究竟——凭什么会认为——自己还有能力给这个男人雪上加霜？他隐约能记起，Grantaire是如何在指尖下变得温顺，静如止水……那一切都像个怪梦，毫无逻辑可言，在醒来的瞬间就逝去无踪。

 

“想打架的话就多和我比试——战斗到底*，如果你想要的话。”Enjolras挑起一边眉毛，Grantaire的微笑变得有些扭曲：“老天，你单凭一个词就能杀死我了，Apollo。可别质疑自己的能力。”

 

　　他的话恰好契合于刚才盘旋在Enjolras心头的忧虑，使他暗暗地难受。“我真有那种能力吗？”他问道，“我还能再怎样伤害你呢？你自己就干得够好了。”

 

　　“如果我触怒了你，”Grantaire说，“——如果我触怒了你——”

 

　　“就说出那个词？但你从来都不听。”被Enjolras压抑了多时的挫败感猛然爆发，他的双手不受控制地握成拳，他发现自己不知何时已向前迈了半步，肢体毫不屑于征求大脑的同意。

 

　　Grantaire显得很震惊，但几秒之后，他看起来又莫名地心满意足。

 

　　“我一直听着，”他说，“但我不服从。这真的让你心烦了？”

 

　　他们在阴暗的街道中注视着彼此，Enjolras忽然十分庆幸，此时此刻，他的朋友们并没在楼上消磨时间，所以不大可能会经过此处，Combeferre也带着轻微的头痛、带着他严肃的审判者的目光——回家休息了。

 

　　Grantaire定定地回望着他，又自顾自地凑近了一点。

 

　　Enjolras提起手来；他不确定自己究竟是应该推开他，还是应该抓住他的袖子把他拉得更近。在这阵踌躇难断的痉挛中，他的手自动握紧又松开，最终向前探去，触摸着Grantaire眼眶四周暗色擦伤的边缘。

 

　　Grantaire容许着。他丝毫未动；实际上，他就像是被冻在了原地，像是一个人害怕惊走正在手上啄食的小鸟。他全身上下唯一还在律动的部位是眼睑，也只在抬升前短暂地遮蔽。

 

　　Enjolras小心翼翼地描摹着它的外形，手指仅仅触及那些尚未变成胆汁般紫色、棕色，或者黄到让他毛骨悚然的皮肤。然后，他摸向擦伤本身。在指尖之下，那片皮肤并无异常，但Grantaire的呼吸微妙地改变了；直到这时，Enjolras才意识到：自己一直屏着呼吸。

 

　　“疼吗？”

 

　　“不太明显。”街灯的光打在Grantaire的皮肤上，使他未受伤的半边脸金黄闪耀，“但只要再按紧点，就会疼了。”

 

　　“我不会，”Enjolras开了腔，却支支吾吾。他没法在Grantaire此般的注视下说谎，而后者几乎就是在挑衅。他没能说完刚出口的句子，而是越来越强地增加着碰触的力量——轻缓地，轻缓地——直到Grantaire奖给他一丝尖锐的、抽噎的喘息。

 

　　这声音让他猛然回过神来，他立刻弹开手——仿佛Grantaire柔软的皮肤正滚烫燃烧一般，然后立刻把手插进口袋里。“我得走了，”他说，“我应该——现在我必须离开了。”

 

　　“你正在养成习惯嘛，一次次地逃避挑战，”Grantaire就像平时发话前常做的那样，轻轻歪着头，“懦夫。”

 

　　他刺得他措手不及，Enjolras几乎是条件反射地做出了回应——简而言之，就是更凶狠地反击。“你怎么能叫我懦夫？我竭尽全去力改变现状，我心甘情愿这样去度过、去献出我的生命——你怎敢说我是懦夫，介于你才是那个整天坐在咖啡厅里，把全部生命都用来浪费的人？”

 

　　“唔，”Grantaire说，又前进了一步。现在，他们身间只剩下一英尺的距离，容不下多余的空气了。“你究竟改变了什么呢，新世界至高无上的缔造者？你就像一只小蚂蚁，想凭一己之力阻绝万里汪洋，却只能扛几粒沙子。我们杀掉一个国王，换来了能装满整个议会的小国王们；我们选出一位皇帝，再把他扯下王座，热烈欢迎波旁的回归；现在，波旁又取代了波旁——换了个名字，但换汤不换药啊，对吧？每位大人都携走千万条性命，而这千万人牺牲自己所换来的——说到底就只是新王换旧王而已，什么都没变。”

 

　　他化用了Enjolras演说里的语句和逻辑，却把它们从对奋起的激励转变为对闲坐、喝酒、无所事事的许可状，这状子能允许他坐观世界一如既往地、不受人力干扰地旋转，他抬起手指或是不抬起——都对这世界的旋转没有丝毫影响。这令Enjolras非常想扼住他的喉咙，或者猛击他，叫他踉跄后退——直到他把脊背狠狠撞到墙上。

 

　　他的确更高。Grantaire也许更懂得搏击，但凭借着身高和位置的优势，再加上先发制人，Enjolras或许大有胜算。所以他猛推了一把，而Grantaire真的向后倒去，Enjolras紧随着他向前踏入了阴影之中。

 

　　这冲击显然使Grantaire吃了一惊——但也只是一时之间。有几缕发丝坠到他的脸上，他带着纯粹的愉悦大笑起来：“漂亮！好一场干净的比试！”

 

　　“我更喜欢你保持安静，”Enjolras说，恶毒地，没来得及考虑上哪怕一秒。

 

　　他本想收回这句话，但Grantaire的笑声已经戛然而止，当他再次挑起尖锐的嘴角时，那表情显得更加锋利。“喔，我知道。”

 

　　半英尺，或许。Enjolras的手指依然蜷曲着，抓在之前他抓住Grantaire肩头的地方。Grantaire衬衫上的麻料出奇地柔软，在他的碰触下起了皱，仅仅在他们之间隔下一层壁障。他不会更进一步了。他不会。

 

　　“我最近已经没有使唤你了，我本来应该继续那样做，”他说。这告解本应橇松那紧紧箍在他胸口的压力——自从他误打误撞地发现了使Grantaire哑口无言的戏法，这种压力就一天天缓慢地越箍越紧——但它没能起效。他依旧感觉，无论他吸气多深，都始终无法让空气充满肺部。

 

　　“对，你没有，”Grantaire赞同得足够轻易；过于轻易。“上礼拜你几乎都没正眼瞧过我，除非我逼着你看。我更喜欢你看着我，Apollo。而且，如果你喜欢我保持安静——闭上我的嘴呀。”

 

　　这是新一轮的攻击、这是新形式的挑战。Enjolras已经愚蠢到幻想自己找到了一种足以对付Grantaire、并且能令他占尽上风的武器，即使它并不怎么光彩——愚蠢到没能预见这境况：他的武器反戈一击。他太渴望能闭上Grantaire的嘴了，渴望到发疼。

 

　　Grantaire充满期冀地等待着。当他发现Enjolras动弹不得时，他眼神中的热切开始消褪，他的嘴角挂上了嘲讽。

 

　　“那就跟我讲讲未来吧，小煽动家。你想要推翻最近这位路易斯——当下正是大好时机，不是吗？他被削弱了；公爵夫人*正把世袭派聚集到自己的条幅下边。又有谁会支持他呢，这个从未赢得共和党喜爱的人，这个广受所谓保皇党厌恶的人，这个拼命自救却依然一步步失去现今领导地位的人？推翻他吧，然后你就只留下一片真空。倘若他的儿子没有继位，倘若他的侄子也没有继位，你说说看，有谁又会上前一步呢？你觉得——这样一来，人民就会再度自主了吗？我来告诉你吧，之后我们就会跳出煎锅，再落火坑，又给自己建起个督政府*，或者把 _小鹰_ *请回家，再给自己请一位波拿巴——抱歉，应该叫‘第一执政’——”

 

　　“绝不，”Enjolras咆哮道。他握得更紧，而Grantaire变了脸色，不是变为那种叫Enjolras想扼死他的愉快的凯旋神情，而是变为另一种微醺般满足的、饮过精露般的神采，这神采暗涌在他低垂的眼睑与微启的双唇之间。

 

　　Enjolras已经不自觉地渴求了数周，这昏倦迷乱的、梦中的神情，尽管只闪烁了片刻，但它就在那里，它——

 

　　他们离得更近了，Enjolras急需恢复他那不知为何开始错乱的神经；但他没有。他继续将他至死不渝的俘虏，Grantaire，狠狠地按在墙上。

 

　　“人民乐于被统治，Apollo，”Grantaire说，仿佛他已经通过那个论据证明了自己，有某种灿烂又苦涩的快意燃烧在他眼中。“承认吧。慕求压迫者，这是人类的天性。我本人就是例证。”

 

　　 “你错了，”Enjolras狂怒地说，因为他 _需要_ 他是对的；“你错了。”

 

　　他把指尖按进Grantaire的肌肉与骨骼的缝隙里，Grantiare发出的声音低沉而可怖，接着，Enjolras俯首于疯狂；接着，Enjolras咬住了Grantaire的嘴唇。

 

　　    这不是一个吻。这不是片刻的温柔，也不是爱意的标记。这是四片嘴唇的猛烈撞击，毫无恭敬可言；因此，这丝毫算不上是一个吻。

 

　　Grantaire热切地蜷起身体，弓成一道弧线，把自己压向Enjolras，而Enjolras终于着手于自己一周以来绝望地欲求着的事物，搜寻着Grantaire的皮肤。他用躯干和髋部将Grantaire制在原地，笨拙地摸索着他的马甲；厚哔叽边下的亚麻更加褶皱不平，带着体温，而亚麻之下又是一个更加温暖、光滑的表面。他把双手环在Grantaire腰上，隐藏在衣料底下，像个秘密。

 

　　“感谢上帝，你没把领尖竖起来，”Grantaire在他耳边呢喃道，他没听懂，直到Grantaire用嘴唇找到了他下颌的边缘，然后继续向下。

 

　　当Grantaire把利齿与滚烫的舌头贴上Enjolras耳下的皮肤，他只能无助地倾向他，将脊椎弯成一张拉满的弓，咬住下唇，尽量不发出声音。酒馆的窗户开着，离他们头顶只有一层楼之遥；他们正站在阴影里，天色已经很晚，街上空无一人，家家闭户，但就在他们头顶上方——

 

　　不知怎的，他的大腿找到了Grantaire两腿的分岔处，现在该轮到Grantaire蠢叫了。

 

　　“嘘——”

 

　　    “你怎么能指望我闭嘴，在你晃着胯把我送上天堂的时候？”Grantaire索求着，挑衅着，但作为回应，Enjolras没有去寻找他的手腕，而是咬上他的嘴吞噬了他的声音。他绝不会从Grantaire的腰上移开双手，描绘出一个永不相交的圆环。

 

　　他们一起动作着，Grantaire在他身下，安静、渴求、炽热。当Enjolras最终抬起头时，他双眼黑暗，目眩神迷。

 

　　他看见Grantaire脸上的表情，又一道火舌顺脊椎撩下，他本应该继续动起来，但Grantaire放在他臀上的手阻止了他。

 

　　“哦，我有点明白了，”Grantaire说，似乎在注视Enjolras的同时也看穿了他。“你带来的不是和平，而是长剑。”

 

　　 “如果那是个双关，可真就太不幸了，”Enjolras评论道，他移动少许，用几次按压有效地证明了自己的观点。这动作使他濒近于高潮，也使Grantaire不住地颤抖，睫毛低垂。然后他们站起身。

 

　　“你并不——你看不见未来，对吗？”Grantaire问。“不是指这个，否则你就不会允许，也不会——你想象不出那个教你朝思暮想的、可能经你之手诞生的新世界，你想不出它的的模样，你只关心它到底会不会出现。你并不期望 _见_ 到它诞生。”

 

　　欲望褪去；疯狂涌起。Enjolras把自己推远，最终也解放了他的双手，后者依旧渴求着某人的体温——他本不应该允许，他甚至不会碰他，如果他从一开始就看透了他的意志。

 

　　但他所言非虚。Enjolras早已认清，终于接受。在他想看见的那种世界里，Enjolras这样的人将没有一席之地，但那并不重要——Combeferre将取代他的位置，他也的确会更加适合。他的朋友们尚未明白，因此他仍需将他们引至彼处；但很显然，Grantaire已经跳过这一部分，他倾听着，他储存起所有关于未来的词句，陈列子弹般将它们装入火药匣，却又一遍遍地念诵，仿若轻抚玫瑰念珠。

 

　　 “喔，上帝啊，”Grantaire虚弱地说。Enjolras不能确定，这是因为他已经得出的结论，还是因为这结论所带来的——妖术的破灭，以及他们狂喜之情的不可复回的消逝。“老天，你真是蠢到难以置信。”他的声音如此之低，几乎可以肯定是在自指。

 

　　 他浮肿的、带着咬痕的嘴唇又被隐匿在齿间，他闭上眼；这次不是因为快感，而是因为显而易见的、可怜的苦痛。紧接着，他又抬起眼睑，紧盯着Enjolras。“哲人们说命运癫狂、盲目、愚蠢不堪*——与你正相称。你做不到；除非你是大天使伽百列本人。命运是车轮，它只会从底到顶地旋转，而这也仅仅是为了再转一次，历史也一样。你想把它从原有的轨道里撼动，但你 _做不到_ 。”

 

　　“你当然会这么说了，”Enjolras声音起伏，仍因刚刚的韵事而参差凌乱。“你什么都不信，所以你的主张，对我而言，毫无价值——但我还是得告诉你，我会去做。”

 

　　“你会去尝试，”Grantaire表示同意，“你会去尝试，你看起来将是那么辉煌，直到你失败的那一刻——”

 

　　“别讲了，”Enjolras说，“不要谈——就安静一回吧。”他伸出手，更多地出于绝望而为了碰触，但奇中之奇的是，他被服从了。接着，Grantaire递出了自己的手臂，主动奉送着，就在片刻后——片刻后，Enjolras接受了献祭。

 

　　Grantaire没有像往常一样沉入Enjolras指尖所激起的离奇怪梦，他的神情依旧专注而肃穆；但他很安静，他注视着Enjolras与他内心的疑虑作战，以及最终将其搁置。他的脉搏击打在Enjolras指下，快得过分，他手腕内侧的皮肤是如此甜蜜柔滑，像鸦片般令人成瘾，像腐蚀剂般消磨斗志。 

 

　　    带着全新的理由，最终，Enjolras放开了他。这样做是正确的；倘若他手里握着一只小小的、颤抖的飞虫，正疯狂地振翅拍打这陷阱——他也会这样做的。让它回归于大气，让它自在飘摇；他仅仅能对自己起誓并许诺，Grantaire是错的，人性的驱动是追求自由，而不是去主宰或者臣服于主宰。选择权始终存在。人民一个一个地握手联合。并非所有人都像Grantaire一样，太过乐于接受这个尚未改变的世界，太过温顺地屈从——

 

　　“回家去吧，”他说，“回去睡觉。这件事我们明早再谈。”

 

　　“我们不谈，”Grantaire说，他听天由命，但依旧应允着。

 

 

　　(“你允许吗？”几周后他将如此询问，他声音中明晰的确凿将仅仅踌躇半分，而在他们中间静滞的空隙里，Enjolras，将伸出他的手。)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

译者注：

（1） 原文即逗号。后文仍有此类现象，翻译时均忠实于原文。

（2） 战斗到底：原文法语。

（3） 随步训练：一种对宠物犬的训练，受过随步训练的狗能够在散步时紧跟主人。

（4） 公爵夫人：原文Madame la Duchesse，应该是指昂古列姆公爵夫人，法国公主，路易十六之女。雨果对其十分敬佩。

（5） 督政府：法国大革命中于1795年11月2日至1799年10月25日期间掌握法国最高政权的政府，前承国民公会，后启执政府。

（6） 小鹰：路易-拿破仑·波拿巴的别称，即拿破仑二世。

（7） 哲人们说命运癫狂、盲目、愚蠢不堪：原文拉丁语，Fortunam insanam esse et caecam et brutam perhibent philosophi，语出Marcus Pacuvius，中译帕库维乌斯，古罗马著名悲剧作家，奈维乌斯之侄。本句出自一首描写“命运之轮”的诗，由Otto Ribbec于1897年译为英文。英文译本摘录如下：

 

Philosophers say that Fortune is insane and blind and stupid,

and they teach that she stands on a rolling, spherical rock:

they affirm that, wherever chance pushes that rock, Fortuna falls in that direction.

They repeat that she is blind for this reason: that she does not see where she's heading;

they say she's insane, because she is cruel, flaky and unstable;

stupid, because she can't distinguish between the worthy and the unworthy.

 

哲人们说命运癫狂、盲目、愚蠢不堪，

他们教导说，她正立于滚滚巨石之上：

他们断言道，机缘将那石头推向何方，命运女神就倒向何方。

他们又说，这证明她是盲的：她看不见自己正倒向哪里；

说她癫狂，因为她残忍、古怪、飘忽不定；

愚蠢，因为她分不清那可敬与可鄙之人。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　- 我现在病得超重，而且很显然，我躺在床上唯一想做的事就是写带着超他妈乱的力量差距的原作时期同人。
> 
> 　　- 标题出自聂鲁达 诗XV：“我爱你沉默不语”。
> 
> 　　- 开头的引语译为“我们绝不该碰触己之偶像；有些镀金正是剥落于你我手中。”


End file.
